


L.O.V.E.

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices
Genre: F!MC, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, i miss them, my OTP being silly drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: “L,” he sings in an exaggeratedly deep baritone, “is for the way you look at me.”He wiggles his eyebrows at her, prompting her to laugh.--Or the one where Kenji and Alex are drunk and they dance around the city like it's nobody's business.





	L.O.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> My MC's name is Alex.

It’s late in the evening but two souls make their way down the quiet streets of Northbridge, laughter boisterous in the wee hours of the night.

“Oh and did you see how he almost fell off the stage?!” Kenji exclaims animatedly, reenacting the way the performer at the jazz bar they’d just left had almost fallen off the stage. 

Alex bursts into another fit of laughs, unable to control herself as the alcohol swims in her system. It was the date night and while the date itself didn’t turn out so well — the performer at the nightclub was so drunk he passed out in the middle of his set — they were both enjoying the company immensely, choosing to take a late night stroll together to prolong the evening. (Kenji claims he needs to sober up before driving her home, and they both know it’s a bullshit excuse, but nobody’s complaining.)

“And then he picks himself up and starts singing again,” Kenji laughs, bringing his hand near his mouth as if holding a microphone. He moves to walk in front of her, using the space as a stage, and acts like he’s a jazz performer wearing a neatly pressed suit, one charming smile on display.

“L,” he sings in an exaggeratedly deep baritone, “is for the way you look at me.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at her, prompting her to laugh. 

“O,” he throws finger guns at her, “is for the only one I see.”

Alex snorts.

“V,” his forefinger comes up to boop her nose, “is very, very extraordinary.”

She scrunches her face at the gesture, cheeks almost sore from laughing so much.

“E,” he walks back to her dramatically and pulls her in by the waist, “is even more than anyone that you adore can.”

And suddenly he’s swept her into a loose waltz as he continues to sing in her ear, his movements guiding her down the sidewalk.

He doesn’t have the best singing voice in the world, but she can feel every word that he’s singing to her, his voice tender and warm. 

“Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two.”

She loses herself in the sensation — in the feeling of his arms around her, his breath on her skin, his words enveloping them in their own little bubble, everything but this moment fading to the background.

He slows down and their eyes lock, his voice low as he sings his last lines.

“Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don’t break it…

“Love,” he takes a small pause, lips twitched into a smile, his hand moving up to caress her cheek. “… was made for me and you.”

He leans in and kisses her sweetly, his embrace filled with hope and promise. 

“I love you,” he whispers, and a slow smile spreads on her lips, parting slightly as her own words come like a natural breeze.

“I love you too.”

Their lips meet once more and it’s like they can still hear the words of one Nat King Cole playing somewhere in the back of their minds, hips swaying in time to music that only they can hear, the lyrics revolving around that one four letter word that just made their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @toglidethroughlife


End file.
